Be Still My Heart
by behindabruise
Summary: The girl he wasn't allowed to see. The brother she wasn't suppose to dream of. Brought together on this one night. DELENA xx


_Be still my heart!_

Damon's heart had stopped beating long ago, but when he saw her sleeping form tangled up in the sheets, he felt something throb in his chest. So loudly and feverously, that he felt she would wake.

The frantic pounding in Damon's chest was silenced suddenly when _her_, who had been curled in a ball, straightened, revealing her anguished, sleeping face. She was so beautiful when she was pained so. Damon cringed. That was cruel. But so true, as this girl was beautiful any time.

But if he could only read her mind! See her dreams; see what she dreamt that seemed to cause her such agony. That seemed to cause her beautiful face to screw up in pain. Seemed to cause her mouth to twist and gasp with grief. To cause her perfect halo of cold, deep brown hairs to coil around her head like seaweed, a broken halo. To cause her back to go rigid as she gasped and arched toward the ceiling, her eyes squeezing shut harder and harder . . .

And then she stopped her writhing, and only the corner of her mouth and closed eyes would twitch every so often. And Damon could see she was more beautiful when she was not struggling because of her awful dreams.

Her brown, naturally straight hair was tangled, thrown across her face, twisted around her head, over the pillow. The purple-veined eyelids of hers that looked like little violets, gently shading her sight, hid her mesmerizing icy blue eyes. Her perfect, smooth skin was suddenly ridged, crumpled, by her terrible nightmares. She was quite beautiful, quite alluring, and there was no way around it. Damon furrowed his brow. Was it really so fair that she should experience such horrible nightmares?

The sky forked with gold, and it flashed into the room. Damon could see her perfect halo of cold hair and lightning. But then she gave a muffled scream, and began to thrash again, and Damon sighed. It _wasn't_ fair. But oh, what _was_ she dreaming of that caused her such anguish?

Rain began to pelt the window. Forcefully, at that. More like rocks than droplets of water. Damon rolled his eyes, glancing out of the window. Wonderful. He'd have to get home all wet and soggy then.

There was a pinched sigh from her, and then she sat up straight in her bed. Damon panicked and was at the window in a second, about to open it when a light flicked on, and a small, raspy voice whispered, "Don't go. Please?"

Damon opened the window, releasing the winds and the lightning, the thunder and the rain. Over the howling storm, he heard the voice plead to him again, "_Please?_ Please stay?"

Damon turned, ashamed.

Elena smiled sweetly. "Won't you stay?" she asked, voice light and soft.

Damon nodded, and shut the window.

* * *

He was the brother I wasn't allowed to dream about. Who hadn't allowed me to dream of him? Me, myself. I loved Stefan so much. It wasn't fair that I thought about his brother more often than him or had dreams about him every night. I'd feel disappointed in myself every time I woke up from a dream about him, the brother I couldn't have.

Tonight was no different. Except I was having a nightmare. Stefan was chasing me in the woods, the look of a vampire upon his face. His eyes were shrouded in darkness, and veins protruded from his skin below his eyes. His skin was even more pale than usual, and his teeth were long, pointed, ready to sink into the soft flesh of my neck.

Then suddenly, Damon stepped out into my vision. At first, I was terrified that the brothers were both going to feast up on me. Damon began to launch at me, and I cringed. But when I opened my eyes, he was attacking Stefan. Damon turned to me and told me to run, run away. He would see me again. I smiled and then ran farther and farther into the woods.

Suddenly, a clap of thunder broke through my dreams, and I awoke with a start. I looked to my window almost instantly, instincts beckoning me there. I saw Damon, and for some reason, I was unsurprised and not at all frightened. I even _wanted_ him there. I didn't know why, I had no idea what was wrong with me, but I called for him to stay. He opened the window to the howling wind and I said to him loudly over the thunderstorm, "_Please?_ Please stay?"

He turned to me, looking ashamed, an emotion I'd never seen on Damon before. But I smiled, trying to lure him in. "Won't you stay?" I asked.

It worked, and he closed the window, coming toward me.

**If you liked it, you should review. Are you Team Delena? Let me know in a review, guys! Peace xx**


End file.
